lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 549
Report #549 Skillset: Moon Skill: Full Org: Harbingers Status: Completed Feb 2011 Furies' Decision: Raised to 4p from 3p. Problem: Full functions as an improved version of green/gedulah (healing more afflictions) for the same amount of power, as well as giving a short prismatic barrier. The ability is very useful and flavourful, with its coven effects as well, but with the barrier, the power cost is just too low - becoming problematic when the skill is used back to back to back. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Increase the cost of Full to 6-8p Player Comments: ---on 1/30 @ 15:34 writes: I disagree: the solution given is far too expensive. This is like saying that all of the abilities in other skillsets that are just a little more special than normal non-guild-specific abilities, should likewise be nerfed. Full, unlike Green or Gedulah, cannot be used when paralysed. ---on 2/1 @ 00:57 writes: Full also gives a 10s prismatic barrier... for 3p. Along with the affliction curing. That right there bumps its need for a higher cost way up. My preferred solution would be for the prismatic barrier to go away again, though. It's a bit too much. ---on 2/1 @ 00:58 writes: And in regards to paralysis: If you are paralyzed, wait 1s for the focus to finish, then pop off 4 afflictions in a go. Along with the prismatic barrier to assure you can finish up everything else that it missed. For just three power. ---on 2/1 @ 01:37 writes: Report 302 says Full gives a 5 second barrier, not 10. When was that changed? ---on 2/1 @ 03:41 writes: Full cures 3-4 afflictions and gives you a 5 sec prismatic barrier for 3p. It's definitely a great ability. I'd support a small power cost increase to a maximum of 5p. ---on 2/3 @ 02:06 writes: I could understand an increase to as much as 5p, but more than that takes away the uniqueness and utility of the ability. You cannot use it while paralyzed, which includes a severed spine. ---on 2/3 @ 03:30 writes: I think a compromise would be 4p, which would disallow it to be used 3 times in a row. This would create more strategy in using it versus green. A 5s barrier isn't that much as that is mostly time spent regaining EQ. ---on 2/3 @ 22:49 writes: Why would 1p less than what the people who have the skill believe to be 'fair' be a compromise? Seems the range we're debating at this point is 5-8. ---on 2/4 @ 13:09 writes: 'People who have the ability' have said 5p to be the maximum, not the suggested cost and certainly not the minimum. ---on 2/8 @ 09:34 writes: An increased cost of 5 or more is an appropriate change for the skill. Especially with the spammability of the ability, toning down its effectiveness or raising its cost will be good. ---on 2/8 @ 16:12 writes: I just used Full to test it, and my prismatic barrier lasted 1.6 seconds. ---on 2/9 @ 02:16 writes: Is it possible that's the time between when you recover equilibrium and when it fades? Obviously I can't test it myself, but that number is brand new to everyone I've spoken to. ---on 2/9 @ 17:03 writes: These are times I have from logs, in chronological order. The first three timestamps are from mid-to-late November. The rest are from February. I count from the time Full goes through until the barrier fades... 5.129, 4.927, 2.468, 3.959, 3.397, 2.871, and 1.656. No idea what's really up with those times, but that's what I recorded. ---on 2/10 @ 22:26 writes: I can't say I've experienced such fluctuational times... my connection is pretty unreliable in terms of fighting, but as far as I've experienced, the prismatic barrier always lasts more than the eq I spent to Full in the first place. Sure, sometimes the barrier falls at the same time, sometimes it falls a second after I regain eq. I just assume it is because of my ping. ---on 2/16 @ 07:15 writes: What if Full cost 5p to cast normally (since at that point, it cures 3 afflictions and gives prismatic compared to 2 afflictions with green/gedulah) and 8p on a full moon where it cures essentially all afflictions? (since now it's more similar to trueheal in its curing power and prismatic though slightly lower in cost due to an additional casting restriction and a slightly shorter barrier). ---on 2/16 @ 10:17 writes: I don't think it's very productive to compare Full to Trueheal. On a Full Moon it'll only cure affs that Full can cure, not all afflictions, like Trueheal. The casting restriction is very very significant (Trueheal can be done while off- eq/bal and prone) and Full has a 5 sec barrier compared to Trueheal's 10, not to mention that 4 seconds of the Full prismatic is spent off-eq. ---on 2/16 @ 20:24 writes: Looking at my recent logs, Full is consistently 5s: http://paste.pocoo.org/show/339836/. I side with making it cost 5p, because that removes the possibility of it being three times in a row (spread out a bit, you will regen 2p with a 4p cost rather quickly), which making it still doable for even two usages in a row (while even one application of a 5s prism barrier is already quite worthy) ---on 2/18 @ 03:25 writes: 5s prismatic for 3p on a move stopped by general hindering seems balanced to me, or at least no worse than the 1p harmony prismatic. Could be wrong though as I've never had to fight this. ---on 2/24 @ 00:56 writes: You're missing out that it also cures afflictions in your summary there. Quite a few. More than Green in Lowmagic. Green in Lowmagic is 3p, cures 2 afflictions, no barrier. Full is the same power cost, cures more afflictions, AND has a barrier. The added restriction to Full is that it can be blocked by paralysis... a 1s focus cure. ---on 2/24 @ 04:16 writes: Abilities in guild skills that mimic abilities in general skills are always better, as they should be. ---on 2/27 @ 22:54 writes: Even with the proposed change, full ends up being better than a general skill. That is a moot point. ---on 2/28 @ 20:25 writes: I disagree with that statement. A short prismatic barrier and a couple extra afflictions healed would not, in my opinion, counter the higher power cost and not being able to use it while paralyzed. Even at six power, this becomes prohibitive to the point where you're just going to go with Green/Gedulah every time.